


'I think you're beautiful.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [50]
Category: Momoland (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha OT3 - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Celebrity Crush, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I am who Era, Korean beauty standards, Lee Felix's (Stray Kids) Freckles, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nancy-Centric, Pre-Relationship, Small Mentions of Racism, felix-centric, pansexual felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Nancy McDonie
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965





	'I think you're beautiful.'

**11:42 AM**

"Yongbokie!You made it."

Felix is only able to sigh before Hyunjin tackles him."Don't call me that."He tells the slightly older dancer,who just laughs in response.

"Where's Chan?"Hyunjin gestures to where the others are gathered."He was waiting for you to show up."The older dancer explains."I think he may have missed you."


End file.
